


The five times Sasuke topped (and the one time he actually succeeded)

by kgmkrk



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, at least i think it is idek, this is more narusasu than sasunaru so dont read if you're uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmkrk/pseuds/kgmkrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is being a bitch and it's not Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five times Sasuke topped (and the one time he actually succeeded)

1.

Sasuke pushed deep into his boyfriend. The brunette sighed. This felt amazing, why hadn’t he done this sooner. Oh yeah, because Naruto had been very convincing with his tanned strong hands and talented mouth when he pushed Sasuke onto the bed. Not like that mattered now, when Sasuke already had the blond pinned and panting beneath him. It felt so good, hot and tight, that Sasuke had to moan as he thrusted in again. It was hot, so hot. Too hot, actually.

“What the fuck?!” Sasuke yelped as he pulled out and jerked away, conveniently knocking Naruto off the bed.

“Exactly my sentiment,” Naruto grumbled, scrambling up from his position on the floor. “I knew my butt’s gonna hurt, but this is really not what I expected.”

“Shut up! What the hell did you do?!” Sasuke yelled indignantly.

“What did _I_ do? Sasuke, you pushed me off the bed, shouldn’t _I_ be the one yelling right now?”

“You burned my d-” Sasuke shut his mouth before the word got out, his face a deep crimson, partly because of the earlier activities, partly anger, and mostly embarassment. Because he’d chose to date such an idiot.

“I burned your _what_? You jerk, if you can’t handle topping then don’t blame my awesome ass!” Naruto pushed his hip out, hands waving over his butt as if to demonstrate how utterly awesome it was. Sasuke gave him a wide-eyed look, which Naruto expected. What he did not expect, however, was Sasuke’s wary utterance of “Naruto, your ass is shining”.

“Yeah I know. It’s lightening up your world isn’t it?”

“No you idiot, look!”

And Naruto turned his eyes downward to see his bottom shining with chakra, at the same time he heard Kyuubi cackled inside his head. 

“It looks like Kurama isn’t really ok with you topping,” Naruto explained, still looking curiously at his own backside. 

“So he uses chakra to fry me? Are you serious?!”

Naruto raised his head, looked Sasuke straight in the eyes, and asked, “Do you think I can shoot chakra beam out of my ass?”

Sasuke threw a pillow at him.

 

2.

“If you can’t stomach it then don’t eat so much ramen,” Sasuke sighed through the sound of  Naruto’s barfing.

“It’s not, urghh, that I can’t stoma- hmph!” Naruto grabbed the toilet seat and emptied what might be the content of his 8th ramen bowl. “Kurama, haaa, usually digests for me, but he said, umphh-” he lurched forward, but managed to hold back the 7th ramen bowl. “He said that, he wouldn’t digest anything you paid for, because, guhh, the last time, he ‘burned’ your something, you were pretty mad.”

At Sasuke’s glare, Naruto just shrugged, or attemped to anyway. “Sorry,” the blond groaned, “I think he just hates our night plan.”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, but went to grab water and medicine for Naruto anyway.

 

3.

This was good. Sasuke was kissing his boyfriend’s neck, and the blond was enjoying it. He was in control, and the fox had strict orders (power of friendship, pfft) to not try anything funny. This was the night.

“Hmm, aren’t you comfortable  being pleasured,” Sasuke said in what he hoped was a sexy voice.

 “Y- yeah.” Naruto's blue eyes darted nervously as he replied, a flustered expression on his face. That’s weird, since when was Naruto _embarassed_ ? Sasuke smirked to himself. Dirty talk was the way to go then.

“It will be even better, when I started-“

“OH MY GOD WOULD YOU STOP IT!” Naruto screamed, and to be honest, Sasuke was more than a little offended. But apparently this wasn’t about him, as how sex between two of them were _supposed_  to be, because Naruto continued on with his tirade. “NO WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE YOU ALONE SHE’S YOUR SISTER!! ....WELL OKAY SOUL SISTER THEN... NO WE ARE NOT! ...WE ARE NOT!! REINCARNATIONS!!!! REAINCARNATIONS!!!!!!!! ....no no please I’ll stop please don’t call the rest of the bijuus and have an orgy in my stomach or soul...fine...FINE!”

Done with howling unmentionable thing, Naruto turned his eyes to Sasuke’s unimpressed look.

“He’s faking it, that fox,” Sasuke said, at once.

“Sasuke, he’s threatening me with Shukaku and Hachibi’s threesome,” Naruto answered, voice flat, “and he said we were soul brothers”.

Well then, whatever sexual desire Sasuke felt had dissapeared, probably for the whole week, or month, or for good.

 

4.

“Just what is his problem with me anyway?”

“Uhh...”  
“Spit it out.”

“You won’t like it.”

“...”

“He said there was only enough space for one demon inside me.”

“...”

“Oh come on don’t make that face.”

“What face am I making?”

“That blank expression when you try to turn off your emotion. Stop it! Come here!”

“You idiot don’t hug me! Take your teddy bears you have plenty of them.”

“Yeah but they don’t  need my comfort. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Let me go! Don’t spoon me! Hey!”

“Good night Sasuke.”

“...good night, usuratonkachi.”

  

5.

After even _talking about it_ had failed, Sasuke resolved to the hard way.

“Hey Naruto, I ...read that using doujutsu in the bedroom brings divine experience.”

The dissapointed look Naruto gave him somehow hurt even more than the knowledge that the fox must be laughing at him.

 

 **Bonus** : And the one time he succeeded

 

“Oh my God Sasuke,” Naruto moaned from his position under the Uchiha, “if this is your idea of topping then I’d bottom every day.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke clenched around Naruto then smirked, “how do your fox like it now?”

“Please stop talking.”

“Hn,” Sasuke lifted himself up and thrusted down, _hard_.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated :D (please leave a comment)


End file.
